The Outbreak In Pleasantview
'The Outbreak In Pleasantview', directed by Official Dina Caliente, is a Sims 2 zombie horror movie. Starring Dina Caliente, Brandi Broke, Don Lothario and Mortimer Goth. It revolves around a group of survivor's who come to terms with the tragic events which have turned their peaceful world of Pleasantview into turmoil. It is the first in 3 movies for the "Outbreak In..." franchise. Plot Hard working sim, Dina Caliente, returns home from work to hear that there are attacks taking place Downtown. As Dina falls asleep, all hell breaks loose in Pleasantview, as the creatures begin attacking residents. Dina wakes up later and finds Don Lothario in her kitchen. He tells Dina about his girlfriends attack and how she turned into a zombie-like creature. As Don shows Dina the TV report about the attack, a zombie breaks into the house, forcing Dina and Don to hide out on the balocny. As the pair hide out, the zombies start to attack more residents, including Mrs. Crumplebottom. Dina and Don later hear a woman screaming for help, as the pair head to help her, several zombies chase them into an old house. (It allegedly belongs to Mortimer Goth). Dina then see's that the Goth's are home and may need their help. So, her and Don head to the Goth's home. As Don, Dina and the remaining Goth family start a plan to board up the the house, Alexander runs out the back door, allowing hordes of zombies to enter the house. Dina, Don and Cassandra retreat to the master bedroom. Mortimer is killed by a zombie as the three head for the bedroom. They are later joined by Brandi Broke who reveals that the survivor's are part of a game franchise known as The Sims, and that the player has accidently released a "hack", which allows the undead to return and kill the living. One bite means that the character will turn into a zombie too. After this news is revealed, Dina begins to suffer from depression and denial. As the remaining survivors make for Brandi's home, Cassandra is killed by her now-undead father. Dina, Don and Brandi hold up in the Broke household. Brandi tells them that Dustin was bit on the cheek and that he's becoming increasingly ill. Beau is also present. Dina talks with Don about the life she has been living, and how it's "unreality" is making her depressed. Brandi and the others listen to another report, which annouces that any survivor's must make for the shelter before dawn, as Pleasantview will be closed (i.e. Deleted). Brandi heads out to find a car. Whilst she is gone, Dina and Don share a night on intimacy. Dustin dies and returns as a zombie, killing Beau. As Dina and Don realise their passion has lead to the death of a child, more zombies break into the house after hearing Beau cry. Don makes a run for it and is attacked by the zombies, he asks for Dina's help, but Dina holds back until the last minuite when she snaps out of her depression. Dina fights off the zombies and runs outside, Don is still trapped in the gathering ghouls. As Dina waits for Don to join her, she see's her sister among the zombies. The resultant shock causes her to lower her defenses and she is carried away into the zombie horde. Don flee's for safety and see's Brandi, who has now found a car. As he explains that the zombies broke into the house, she slaps him for not protecting Beau. Brandi leaves Don and heads for the shelter. Don then seen sitting on a bench and showing signs of "giving up". Brandi reaches the shelter and is welcomed by the soldiers. As the movie draws to a close, we see a computer screen, which is in the "real world", as it delete's the neighbourhood of Pleasantview from the PC for good. Cast *Dina Caliente *Don Lothario *Brandi Broke *Mortimer Goth *Cassandra Goth *Alexander Goth *Dustin Broke *Beau Broke *Nina Caliente *Mrs. Crumplebottom Character's Fates Each character suffered a significant fate. Dina Caliente - Dina fought off the zombies in a final bid for freedom, but she was distracted by the zombie version of her sister, who bites Dina and carries her away into the zombie hordes. Don Lothario - After Dina's death, Don finds Brandi to tell her about her two son's death. Brandi runs away, leaving Don alone to griev. As he does this, a zombie heads towards him. The scene closes with Don "egging" the zombie to kill him. It's unknown whether Don survived or not...it's strongly believed that he did die. Brandi Broke - Brandi was the only survivor to reach the shelter and is the only known survivor. Mortimer Goth - During the moments in the Goth's home, Mortimer began to suffer from Hysteria (he claimed that Dina was Alexander's "Mommy" and sat down to read a book whilst the zombies broke in). As the zombies broke in, Mortimer did nothing to defend himself, as the zombies bite him, he screamed that he was "coming for Bella". This indicates that the legend (Bella Goth) was killed and not abducted. Cassandra Goth - Like her father, Cassandra began to suffer from hysteria due to her father's death, and the loss of Alexander. When the remaining survivor's ran for Brandi's house, Cassandra was attacked by a zombie-Mortimer and several other zombies. Alexander Goth - Alexander went missing during the Goth house scene's. It's actually unknown whether he survived or not. Many believe him to be dead, as he ran out where the zombie were. Dustin Broke - Dustin Broke was already attacked when we met him, he turned into a zombie whilst Dina and Don shared intimacy, and ate his baby brother Beau. Other - Nina Caliente (Dina's sister) was last seen heading to work, we later see her as a zombie which kills Dina. Nina's actual death was initially supposed to be featured in the movie, but the producer felt that the moment when Dina see's her as a zombie would have more of an impact. Music and Sound Effects The Outbreak in Pleasantview has very distinctive music. Their are various popular tunes from the movie including, "The terror" from the Night of the living dead (remake), various Resident Evil music, Hungry Eye's by Eric Carmen and Requiem for a dream. Reviews Mostly, the movie was recieved well with critics. It recieved 79% of a favourite sims horror movie vote on the Sims 2 official website. The movie also recieved an exclusive review from one of the SBN (Sim Broadcasting Network)'s producers. "After watching this film twice, I have to say that it has great action, romance, adventure and lots of twists and tales. The inclusion of many famous faces from the Sims game, put together with brilliant acting and writing, has given Sim Land films a high bar to reach. The first Movie on the site is deserving of a good review, only proving the writers are first class. The film is brilliant, and I'm eagerly awaiting the sequel." However, some critic's believed that taking the game into the "real world" made the movie look too much like a scooby doo movie, one critic said "placing a fictional game and making them know they're being played is a bad combination." Sequels The Outbreak in Pleasantview is the first movie in "The Outbreak in ..." series. The follow up movie is set to be set in Riverblossom Hills or Strangetown. The producer commented that "it seems more forward that the second movie should be set in Riverblossom Hills. I think that Strangetown (being a dessert) would be more suited a couple of years after the outbreak." Despite this being true, many fans have shared their disappointment with this decision, one fan said "I think that the second movie will be too similar to the first if it's set in Riverblossom Hills, as Pleasantview and Riverblossom Hills are quite similar neighbourhoods." DVD Release The Outbreak in Pleasantview was released on DVD on 3rd December 2008 in the United States and on the 4th December in United Kingdom. The DVD features include a on-set tour with Dina Caliente and a preview of the second movie. A Deluxe version of the movie was released in January 2009. It contained the movie completely uncut, which was seperated on two Discs. It also included more bonus material and exclusive cast interviews. External Links *officialdinacaliente on YouTube